Service Is It's Own Reward
by mistertwister
Summary: My one shot for the Miztrezboo birthday extravaganza! Also my first complete attempt at ANY FF! Rosalie is an uptown gal- sexy and sophisticated. Watch what happens when she ends up in her favorite shoe store with two hunky clerks.


"Rosalie Hale, if you buy one more pair of heels I think you'll have about a thousand." Bella stood outside the window with her hand on her hip, head cocked to the side, while finishing her cigarette. "I mean, how many pairs does one woman really need?"

"These, my lovely, are Jimmy Choo. These are not just shoes. They are fashion art!" exclaimed Rosalie. Her blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail and she was dressed to the nines in a short black skirt, black stockings, platform heels, and a purple blouse opened just enough to hint at the supple mounds underneath. She looked almost business slutty. "I must try those on. They will complete my outfit for the movie premiere next week," she said, pointing to a pair of hot pink leopard print pony shoes. "The straps and the color are perfect, Bella."

"Could you be more Sex in the City?" Bella laughed.

"Well, beyond the shoes, take a look at those two beautiful men working inside. They look delicious, and since it's such a fabulous day, I have to at least go in and try _them_ on," Rosalie said, batting her eyes in a pretend display of flirtation.

"The shoes or the boys?" asked Bella.

"Why should a woman have to choose between either?"

"You're on your own, Rose. I'll meet you at lunch with Alice. Ciao!" Bella gave Rose a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, moving quickly from the embrace to a cab stand down the block.

Rosalie opened the door into the shop and strode in. It was small, with a big window facing the street and shoes and boots of all colors and sizes lining the walls to the left and the right of her. A large counter was located in the back of the store, where the two men stood, looking bored. They came to attention when Rose entered, and she made eye contact and smiled at each in turn. The bigger one was muscular, athletically built, and looked almost like a college football player. He wore a simple pair of black slacks and a tight, dark grey v neck sweater showcasing his finely sculpted body. He had slightly curly brown hair. The other man had retreated into the back room for a moment, and then emerged again. He had copper hair that was tossed and unkempt but still styled, and a good two days worth of scruff growing around his reddish lips, the tint looking like he was wearing makeup but he wasn't. He was wearing a black shirt with black slacks and a black blazer- he was a younger, hipper version of Johnny Cash. He was slightly rumpled, but his more casual style suited his look- one was preppy, the other one had that tasty, disheveled hipster look Rose loved so much in her men. One man was power, the other grace. Rose just couldn't choose.

Rose did her best to pretend to ignore both men, looking at the pony shoe she had eyed through the window. It had crisscrossing straps that laid over the top of the foot, and hot pink and black leopard print around the sides and heel. The heel was only four and a half inches, but as Rose held one she knew that it would be enough to add that extra touch to the dress she had bought last week. She knew that she definitely wanted the shoes. She also felt that familiar twinge beneath her skirt. She wanted the shoes, but she wanted something else even more. Both men were causing her desire to peak.

The larger man approached her first, "So nice to see you again, Ms. Hale. I hope you have been well?" The intro came off as over the top to Rose but he was trying to be the professional, as always. Emmett wanted so hard to impress her. Rose put the shoe down and bent over at the waist to grab a shoe on the lower shelf, her skirt inching up, revealing her garters and stocking tops. She was determined to give the boys a little show.

"I'm doing wonderfully, Emmett. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Very good. I'll be leaving for a trip to Mexico this weekend," Emmett responded.

Rose peered behind her, still bent over, and said "And how are you this morning, Edward? You're looking a bit dogged." she teased.

Edward smiled at her while leaning against the side of the counter. "Had too much to drink again last night. Went on a bit of a bender after my set at the pub. I'm better now though."

Emmett eagerly jumped in, "Is there anything special I can help you with today, Ms. Hale?"

"Actually, I'll need the help of both of you today." She stood up straight and turned to face both men who were now standing in front of her. "I must try these on in private." Rose was almost pouty and had turned coy. "Would you both be... interested… in helping me?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other almost in shock, but after a second, both boys were eager. Rose picked up the pony shoes and began walking towards the back room. "No one else is here, correct?" She stopped and turned, looking at them over her left shoulder. "Why don't you lock the door then and help satisfy the customer. I promise I'll only bite if you ask me to".

All Emmett could choke out was a weak, "Yes, ma'am."

"Then come along boys. You'll make the sale, but I want to give you both a tip."

Once inside the back room, Rose quickly pulled Edward to her and began kissing him, then grabbing Emmett and pulling him to her from behind. "Take my skirt off, Emmett." He obliged, quickly dragging down the zipper as she continued to kiss Edward, revealing no panties underneath her garter belt. "I want your mouth on me Emmett," she moaned. "Lick my pussy hard," she commanded.

Emmett began to spread her apart and lap at her wet clit, licking up into it, then reversing and licking down into her swollen hole. He dragged his tongue across her swollen lips and explored every inch of her with his mouth, using his tongue to probe and lips to kiss. He strained from underneath to alternate licking and pressure on her mound, while Rose continued kissing Edward, unbuttoning his pants. _His cock is enormous and not yet fully hard!_ In one fluid movement, Rose dropped the pants and herself to the ground. While she was on all fours with Emmett buried tongue deep between her thighs, she took Edward's now throbbing cock into her mouth. He grunted in amazement and lust. She worked his shaft roughly, sucking and vigorously bobbing her head so quickly that saliva was starting to coat Edward down to his balls. She licked the head and then alternated sucking on each side of his shaft, down to the balls. She sucked both into her mouth and lapped at them while Emmett began to tongue fuck her, and rub her clit with his fingers. She licked back up to the top of Edward's cock and began deep throating as much as she could take. Knowing she was ready, she said, "Fuck me Emmett." with her mouth slightly full of Edward's cock.

Emmett got on his knees behind her, undid his pants and in one fell swoop he entered her wet, tight pussy, thrusting all the way to the hilt. He fucked her hard and quick, grabbing her hips and pulling her on and off his very thick dick. Rose took her left hand and began to massage her clit roughly back and forth, side to side. Emmett rode her hard, slamming into her all the while spreading her ass cheeks apart trying to open her even wider. She felt herself dripping with a combination of Emmett's saliva, pre cum and her own wetness. Emmett continued to ram her, his balls slapping against her with his rhythm.

Edward moaned gutturally and said loudly, "I'm cumming," as he let loose his load in her mouth. Rose swallowed each pulse in turn and focused on her own orgasm, her legs shaking and her pussy quivering from Emmett's almost violent thrusting. Her pussy tightened and began to push back on Emmett's cock. She let out a high pitched, "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" and then felt Emmett spasm inside her and fill her with his load.

After cleaning up, all three of them walked out to the front of the store. While paying for the shoes at the counter, Rose inquired with a smile, "Same time next week, boys?" The shop was a favorite of hers for many wonderful reasons.


End file.
